


The One Where Mickey Could Get an Ian

by WishIHadWings



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Friends AU, M/M, The One Where Nana Dies Twice, based on episode 1x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishIHadWings/pseuds/WishIHadWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends AU in which Mickey is Chandler who is mistaken for being gay in the workplace and gets offered to set him up with someone else in the workplace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lunch break was something Mickey enjoyed, he sat all day at a desk adding up statistics and analyzing files. He loathed his job, his boss was a bit of a creep and the constant hours never gave him room for a real smoke break. Plus, it was in the center of Chicago and he had to get up an hour earlier than he should just to be here on time.

So he poured his coffee and sat at the table with his paper-bag lunch that his sister had packed for him. He often tried to eat fast so he’d have room for a smoke by the window but his coffee was too hot and would probably burn his tongue, which would escalate to a fury feeling on his tongue that wouldn't compliment the tobacco going into his system.

Shelly walked in, bright and all smiles as usual “Hey Mick”

Mickey just nodded, biting into the peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Shelly proceeded to pour herself a coffee, adding a few teaspoons of sugar, stirring as she turned toward Mickey.

“I have a question, you’re not dating anyone are you? Because I met somebody who would be _perfect_ for you”

Mickey shifted his eyes, placing his sandwich down “Perfect might be a problem, if you had said co-dependant or self-destructive…” he made a joke about his poor life choices, Shelly almost snorted.

“Do you want a date Saturday?”

Mickey shifted in his seat a bit “okay?”

“Awesome!” she chimed “He is cute, he’s funny—“

Mickey’s eyebrows shot up faster than you could say bingo “He’s a he!?”

“Oh shit” Shelly flushed red “I just…I’m, wow…sorry” she began to pace her way towards the door, Mickey just sat there, only slightly mortified.

“I’m so sorry okay? Alright, good. I’m just going to go flush myself down the toilet now” was her exiting line as she almost ran out of the room, Mickey glanced at his sandwich and somehow couldn't find his appetite again, but the need for a smoke was becoming more aggressive.

 

Mickey got off the train and headed towards home at around 6pm, it was starting to get dark and just as he approached the gate to his home Mandy came out wearing her red and black coat with ripped stockings because of the cold weather.

“Yo, where you heading?” Mickey wondered, Mandy made her way down the steps with a slight smile.

“Going to the Alibi, dad’s back in jail. Want to celebrate with me?” she offered

Mickey huffed in what wasn’t so much shock as it was just typical Terry “Yeah sure, let me go change first”

“Cool, I’ll wait”

Mickey ran inside and threw his briefcase on the bed and instantly changed into his skinny jeans that helped him through winter and a sweater. He placed a smoke between his lips and made sure he had his wallet and coat before making his way out.

The chill was something that sparked him instantly into putting his coat on.

“Fuck its cold” he murmured, Mandy held out her lighter which Mickey quickly snatched.

“How’d the asshole do it anyway?”

“What do you think? Failed yet another drug test” she huffed “he was kicking and screaming like a baby”

“Hm” Mickey lit up his smoke, inhaling as he offered it to his sister, exhaling through his nose as they made their way to the Alibi Room “Doesn’t surprise me”

“Nothing surprises you” she chuckled, Mickey shoved her, she just chuckled more, passing over the smoke.

“That’s not fucking true, today I was shocked when Shelly tried to hook me up with a man”

Mandy held a pursed-lipped smile, trying not to explode into a fit of laughter.

“What?” Mickey’s brows furrowed, inhaling his cigarette. Mandy let it out, having to stop walking to lean against a fence so she could keep laughing.

Mickey felt his cheeks burn up “What the fuck, how is that funny?”

Mandy held onto her stomach, inhaling and exhaling deeply, her eyes glistening with what seemed to be tears of laughter.

“It’s not fucking—whatever” he huffed, walking off from his sister

“No wait!” she shouted, running after him, trying to calm herself.

“Can you fucking believe that though?”

“Uh…yeah” Mandy told him honestly, his eyebrows shot up once again. Mandy looked at her brother “When my friend Tanya first met you she thought you were….you know”

Mickey became flustered again “She did?”

“Well yeah, until you tried to get in her pants at my birthday party”

“I did?” Mickey wondered, not recalling a moment of that. He must have been way beyond gone.

“Oh yeah, and Karen Jackson thought you were too”

“Seriously?” oh man he was beating himself up now, no wonder she didn’t want to go out with him

“Did you tell her I wasn’t?”

“Nope” she laughed “She was too busy with Lip Gallagher anyway, and she said you smelt like cow shit”

“Cow shit?” he said, unpleased “What is it about me?”

Mandy shrugged “dunno, a quality”

“A quality? Jesus, good. I was worried you were going to be vague about this” his sarcasm peeked as he sped up, Mandy held back a snicker as they walked into the Alibi.

 

After a drink or two (maybe more) Mickey was still ranting on about the gay thing.

“I just have to know, alright?” Mickey pondered, thinking about what quality could really make people really think he’s gay. “Is it my hair?”

Mandy rolled her eyes “Yes, that’s exactly what it is. Your hair”

“Yeah” Veronica Fisher piped in “You have homosexual hair”

Mickey’s facial expression dropped, Mandy and Veronica laughed as she poured them two shots.

“You got too much time on your hands”

Mickey grabbed the shot, instantly gulping it down. This was affecting him far more than it should.

 

Mickey’s lunch break came around slowly the next day as it usually did. He walked into the lunch room with stride, instantly catching his eyes to Shelly who was taking her lunch out of the fridge. _Great_.

Mickey smiled kindly as he could, grabbing his mug to pour coffee into it.

“Hey love” Shelly properly greeted him, Mickey turned and sipped on his coffee, meeting his eyes with hers.

“I’m really sorry about yesterday” She spoke with sincerity, Mickey instantly looked at the floor, looking down at his dirty shoes.

“Nah don’t worry, others have made the same mistake” he replied, taking another sip before grabbing a newspaper, throwing it down on the table.

“Oh, phew!” she sighed in relief, wiping the fake sweat off her brow. She sat at the table and Mickey began wondering what she saw that made her believe he was gay.

“So, what do you think it is about me?”

“I don’t know” she squinted as she pondered “you just have a qual—“

“A quality” Mickey finished the sentence for her, shaking his head as he held a fake smile “great, thanks”

“It’s a shame though, you and Andy would’ve been great together” She told him, taking the lid off her lunch box.

“Andy?” His brows raised “Andy from Finance, that’s who you saw me with?”

“What? He’s cute”

Mickey huffed, looking down at the way his coffee almost slipped out of his mug “Sure but he’s no Ian from Payroll”

Her eyes grew wider “Is Ian—“

“I don’t know!”

“Are you?”

“No, Jesus, I don’t know. The point is that if you were going to set me up I’d expect it to be someone more like Ian”

Shelly snorted “Ian? Seriously, honey, he’s a bit out of your league”

Mickey was taken aback from that, as if it was some sort of challenge “You don’t think I could get an Ian?”

Shelly’s stare made their way to her lunch, Mickey began to pace himself to the door before he turned around.

“I can get an Ian, believe you me—“

Her eyes gave him a strange look and Mickey realized what he was saying.

“I-I’m really not” he told her again, walking away.

 

That night he came home to a quiet house, greeted by a sister who made spaghetti for dinner and so the two enjoyed their dinner on the couch, watching TV and drinking beer. It was comforting when Terry wasn’t around, Mickey felt freer to do as he pleased and something else was on Mickey’s mind now. So he wondered.

“What do you know about Gallagher?” he asked

“Which one?” Mandy responded with her mouth full “There’s like, twenty of them”

“The red head, Ian”

“The one you work with?”

Mickey nodded and Mandy shrugged, sipping her beer “Not much, he saved me from getting raped by a teacher one-time”

Mickey stared in disbelief for a second “ _okay_ ” he dragged, shoving more spaghetti into his mouth.

“Why? Is he trying to get with you too?”

“What the fuck? No Mandy”

Mandy shrugged again “You know, if you are gay you can tell me” she was trying to ease this onto him but he seemed to oblige.

“I will be whatever I have to be to survive” Mickey muttered, putting another mouthful of spaghetti into his mouth.

 

The day after his talk with Mandy actually gave him time to think, he was really considering it. He could get an Ian, he could do it, he was a Milkovich, who could and would do anything. A date with Ian Gallagher can’t be too hard.

So he sat on the couch, smoking by the window, being consistent. Inhale, exhale, flick. He was trying to beat his smoking score of 2 mins 15 secs to at least 2 minutes, but it always ended up the same.

Andy walked in with his mug ready for top up, Mickey licked his lips, contemplating speaking to the ash-blonde male who refuelled his coffee. Mickey flicked the cigarette out the window.

“Hey, Andy” Mickey piped up, approaching him, Andy screwed his nose up.

“You know if John finds out you smoke inside you’ll get fired”

“Fuck off, he isn’t going to find out. Plus, I stick my hand outside and you and I know he’d rather bend me over than fire me”

Andy laughed “Thought you were trying to stop sounding South Side in the workplace?”

“Clearly it ain’t working—Anyway, I don’t know what Shelly told you about me but I’m not…”

“I know, I told her”

“Seriously?” Mickey’s eyebrows raised again

“Yeah”

“So, you can just tell or what?”

“Sort of, we have some kind of radar” he laughed, clearly suggesting it wasn’t 100% serious “but Ian from Payroll? He is”

That seemed to spark something in Mickey, he smirked slightly “huh, really?”

“Yeah, and so out of your league” He let out a laugh, walking out.

“Out of my league” Mickey huffed, going to grab his smokes off the table “I could get an Ian. If I wanted to get an Ian, I could get an Ian”

Mickey turned around to find himself mortified by the look of the tall redhead standing there with a curious grin. _Shit_.

“Hey Ian” was all he said, trying to casually make his way out, hearing Ian chuckle as he poured himself a coffee.

 

At his desk he tapped away at numbers, clicked and typed sentences that only made sense to corporate leaders. This was draining him, and that nagging in his head saying that he could get with Ian was still there. He glanced at his clock, only five minutes till his shift ends. He could totally get an Ian.

Fuck it, he quickly finished his work, filed and emailed what he needed and shut down the computer, grabbing his coat and briefcase as he walked confidently to Ian’s desk. The red head sat with his eyes almost buried in paperwork, running his fingers through his hair. Mickey could see he was clearly stressed.

“Hey Gallagher” Mickey greeted him, Ian looked up at him with a smile.

“Hey Mick”

“You off?” Mickey wondered, nodding to the files in front of him. He couldn’t believe he was doing this.

Ian glanced at the time and nearly jumped out of his seat “Shit, yeah. Thanks for reminding me” he laughed, getting up to put his blazer back on.

“Yeah it’s cool—hey uh, I was just wondering if you wanted to go get a coffee with me?”

He was already hitting himself, Ian looked at Mickey and laughed.

“We’ve been drinking coffee all day”

“Fuck, fine, beer then? We can go to the Alibi” He offered, Ian held a smile that was brighter than the last.

“Is Mickey Milkovich asking me on a date?”

“Fuck you asshole, you in or what?”

Ian laughed this time, more light-hearted “sure, sounds fun”

Mickey was screaming with triumph in his head, _holy fuck_ , _he did it_.

Ian grabbed his bag and coat and started heading out, Mickey staggering close behind, meeting Shelly and Andy at the end of the hall, Mickey smiled wide at his triumph and stopped for a second as Ian kept walking.

“I told you I could get a fucking Ian”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this took so long I just had a lot going on last week, but I hope this makes up for it. Enjoy xx

Mickey and Ian didn’t say a word to each other besides a quick questioning of how Mickey got to work this morning and now they were getting on the L together. They sat next to each other, Mickey allowing Ian to sit on the window side because he was trying to be a gentleman now.

“You go to the Alibi often?” Ian questioned, Mickey shrugged.

“Not usually, dad used to go there a lot”

“Same here”

“Who _doesn’t_ know that?” Mickey replied, Frank Gallagher was more than a local, he was like the joker no one wanted in the kingdom.

Ian just smiled “Kev, my neighbour, he owns it with his wife, Veronica. So yeah, I go there a lot”

Mickey just nodded, wondering if the conversation would continue till Ian’s eyes averted to the window. Suddenly it hit Mickey, this was really happening. This wasn’t just something he was trying to prove, he was going on a date, with a man, with Ian Gallagher.

He quickly pulled his phone out, texting his sister.

**Mands im goin on a date. Need advice. Quick.**

He put his phone back in his pocket, waiting impatiently for a reply.

A ding rang louder than he thought, actually, he jumped a bit because he thought he put his phone on silent. He wasn’t that good with a smartphone just yet.

Ian’s eyes furrowed on Mickey who flustered, stammered his words.

“U-uh, sister” he told him, slowly pulling his phone from his pocket to put it on silent, Ian laughed.

“Yeah I know what that’s like, I have two of them”

“Gallagher, you got to stop acting like I don’t know anything about you” Mickey told him, Ian flashed a smirk.

“You’re taking me on a date, I may as well act like we haven’t known each other since we could crawl”

“Jesus” Mickey muttered, not so much at how flirty Ian was, but at how he could feel his cheeks burning up ten degrees hotter than normal.

He shifted, excusing himself to read the text.

_With who?_

Mickey internally groaned

**ian ok? I was trying to prove to the ppl at work that I could get an ian**

He swore he could hear her laugh from here. He could see curiosity all over Ian’s face, but the good guy he is, just kept looking out the window.

_I thought you said you weren’t gay :P_

**Mandy now is not the time ok? Will explain later. Tell me what to do**

_Just because you got him to go on a date doesn’t mean you have an Ian_

**Wat do u mean?**

_Have you kissed him?_

Mickey felt his eyebrows raise, flustered, once again. Checking that Ian didn’t look over his shoulder.

**Wtf? No.**

The replies were coming faster than he hoped

_Then you don’t have an Ian_

**What do u mean I don’t he’s sitting right next to me??**

_You need to go on more than one lousy date to HAVE an Ian_

**Wtf do I do then??**

_Kiss him, take him on a few more dates._

**I swear to god mandy**

_Oh come on mick, you can’t lie, you want to._

**No. You just want a gay brother…ur gross**

_Do you want an Ian or not??_

Mickey’s thumbs hesitated

**Yes**

_Have you kissed him?_

**No!**

_Then you don’t have an Ian_

**How do I not have an Ian?**

_Bc you may have him there, but you don’t have him emotionally._

“Fucking hell” he accidentally slipped, deciding not to reply.

“What?” Ian wondered as his eye’s met with Mickey’s

“Sister Problems”

Ian let out a laugh “I’ve been there”

Mickey just smiled, glad he understood. The issue now was the fact that Mandy was right, he doesn’t have Ian emotionally, but he could feel that Ian already had him.

* * *

“So how does a thug like Mickey Milkovich end up working in an office building?” Ian questioned as he sipped his beer. The two sat in a booth at the Alibi, a bit further away from the typical drunks that were here every night.

“I’m reformed” He explained “after dad went in the joint for the tenth time I decided to change. Went to Community College, all that shit”

Ian smiled smugly, watching Mickey inhale the last of his cigarette before putting it out.

“But still, with a history like yours…”

Mickey rose his eyebrows trying to figure if that was a compliment or not, he just shrugged

“John really liked what he saw I guess”

Ian’s smirk somehow grew more prominent, looking the Milkovich up and down

“Yeah, maybe”

Mickey could feel himself burning up again, this was almost agonizing to him, he had no idea someone could make him feel this way. He sculled down the remainder of his beer.

“Did you want another one?” he quickly offered and Ian nodded, looking at the quarter of now warm beer that was left in his glass.

“Sure, why not, it’s a Friday”

“Alright, be right back”

Mickey jumped up and made his way to the bar until of course, there he was, the town joker.

Frank Gallagher.

“The usual, Kev!” he called out before he even reached his seat. Mickey quickly looked over at Ian to find him gesturing him to come back, so Mickey did.

“What?”

“I-I’d hate to break this off quickly” he began, Mickey feeling his hope drop only that little bit “Fiona just texted saying she’s been called to work so I need to babysit my brother...I'm sorry” he spoke with sincerity

“that’s fine” all Mickey really needed was a kiss—no not really, he wanted more, but a kiss was what he needed to prove he had Ian as emotionally invested as he was, as if the way his eyes drifted all over the Milkovich wasn’t enough. “We can always do this tomorrow?” Mickey offered

“Yeah, sure” Ian smiled “You know Patsy’s Diner?”

Mickey thought it through until he remembered “yeah, doesn’t your sister work there?”

“Yeah, if we go in tomorrow at 12 we’ll get free pie” Ian grinned, making Mickey laugh.

“Alright tough guy, that sounds good”

Ian scooted out of his seat, now towering slightly over Mickey “I’m looking forward to it”

The two shared a significant look as Ian walked towards the door, as if that was the end of the date. Mickey quickly panicked, racing up to Ian.

“Hey!” he called out for his attention, and the Gallagher turned to face him right away.

Mickey bit his lip, grabbing the door handle to pull it open for him “Least I could do is walk you home?” he offered, Ian’s face lit up like a lamp post, green eyes shiny and all.

“Alright, sounds good to me”

 

* * *

 

The two found things to actually talk about as they walked, Ian went on about some band he was into and Mickey went on about his gun collection then found out about how Ian used to do ROTC and said he’s probably better than Mickey at shooting. Mickey of course then saw it as competition and offered that they go out next weekend to his favorite shooting spot so they can really find out who was the best. They were already planning for more and more dates already, and Mickey couldn’t lie, he was looking forward to them because finally he had something nice to do after a week of hard work.

They approached Ian’s house slowly now as they reached the chain link fence. Ian grew quiet as Mickey walked him up the front steps to the door.

“Well this was fun, thanks” Ian smiled at Mickey who just smiled back.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” Ian added and Mickey just nodded

“Alright” Ian licked his lips, putting his hand on the doorknob.

“Wait—“ Mickey spoke before he could think, Ian turned to face him and Mickey instantly propped up onto his toes to grasp the red head’s face.

Mickey pressed his lips hard onto the Gallagher’s lips at first, motioning them slowly as he felt hands creep around his waistline. Ian eased into the kiss, making their lips open and taste each other lightly before one softer kiss. Mickey’s heart was in a whirl.

Pulling away, they couldn’t hide their smiles and Mickey instantly started skipping down the steps, trying to avoid an awkward situation. As he made his way onto the pavement Ian called out to him.

“Is that it?”

Mickey grinned, flipping him off “I’ll see you tomorrow” he called back as he continued to walk away, and as he walked in the quiet Chicago night he could hear a simple

“I’ll be there”

Mickey continued to walked home with stride and couldn’t wait to let Mandy and the world (well, his co-workers) know that Mickey had an Ian, and hoped he would continue to have Ian for at least a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought! 
> 
> ivegotamagicpenis.tumblr.com


End file.
